fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FBPC01 / Transcript
Silhouettes of magical girls appear, slowly zooming out. A voice speaks. "Pretty Cure, a series of magical girls that have been around for more than a century now. They fight to protect others, they will put themselves in danger for their friends. Pretty Cure will always be there to stop evil from invading. This legend started one hundred years ago, when the Garden of Light is invaded by a force known as the Dusk Zone. Two fairies, the Princess of Hope and a chosen warrior escape their homeland and travel to the Garden of Rainbows, what humans know as Earth. There, they find two girls with different personalities to transform into the first Pretty Cure. The Cures' mission was to recollect the Prism Stones and defeat the Dark King to save the Garden of Light." "After that, darkness and evil have always been around, attempting to destroy the world, but the legendary Pretty Cure will always prevail. The last of the first decade of Cures was known as the Shining Kiseki Pretty Cure, that consists of two Pretty Cure and two allies known as the Miracle Duo. Their goal was to protect the underground city of Terasu containing the only humans left on the planet, as well as defeat Kurayami, who was responsible. Decades of Pretty Cures teaming up to save the world, and the evil getting stronger and stronger. But the 105th year's Pretty Cure team is special, in a way. These two special Pretty Cure will relate back to the very first generation of Cures. How? It will be unraveled." -'Opening'''-'' The sky was a bright blue. The sun shone brightly, and flowers of all kinds and colors were blooming. People were talking and laughing, just like usual. This was normal in the small city of Hyakka. Flowers and nature were always around, even in winter. Everything was peaceful and cheerful. Everyone got along, and when they didn't, there would always be someone to bring them together again. One example was Haruki Mei. She walks cheerfully to the town's school, Kaika Hana Academy. Like it's name, it does an excellent job of teaching the students everything they need to know. While Mei is walking, a few of her friends get her attention. "Mei-chan!!" One of them calls. Mei turns around to see four girls running towards her. "Ah, Asuka-chan, Moriko-chan, Tsubame-chan, Wakana-chan!" Mei smiles. "I'm sorry, Mei, but I am busy after school. My younger brother has a soccer game, and it's longer than the time we have," one of them says, with a disappointed look on her face. "Same here," another chimes in. "My family is inviting some of their relatives over, and I have to clean and get ready for them to arrive." "Mondays are sure busy," another says. "I actually have plans with some of my other friends. I am truly sorry." "No problem!," Mei responds. "I understand all of you have your own time schedule. Because of this, how about we meet on a Sunday, after church?" "Actually, that sounds great, Mei-chan. You always have amazing ideas," a girl comments. "For sure," the other three say. "Alright then. Make sure to ask your family about this so we can fit it in. If this doesn't work, we can always have a make-up day or something," Mei says. "Okay!," the four girls respond and take off running. Mei smiles happily, and continues walking to school, now humming a tune. As she approaches a door, another girl, comes and tackles her, almost making her fall. Mei jumps up. "Hana!" she yells. "Why did you do that?" Hana, laughing, responds, "Just because!". She continues to laugh. Mei, recovering, says, "How dare you; you just wait!" She joins in on the laughing. "Come on, let's go," she tells Hana. And so, the two walk into the building. "So, what do you plan to do today?" "Hmm... Not much. Might do some running, as well as gardening." "You've been very active recently, Hana! Wait... What about tennis?" "Tennis? I thought they said we wouldn't have practice because our leader is out of town." "Are you sure about that?" A confused Hana responds. Uh... It could've been about next week..." Mei sighs. "You know, right? If not, just ask someone in your group..." Hana laughs uncertainly. "What about you, Mei?" "Well, as for me, I'll be doing the usual tending to the garden. You could come over if you want." "I likely will, unless there is tennis," Hana says. She checks her watch, and is surprised. "We better get going, Mei." "Um, okay. See you later, Hana." "Bye, Mei!" The two split paths and run. The bell rings, and everyone, including Mei, gets up from their seats and walks out the door. Mei finds Hana waiting for her. "No tennis?" "Yep! Turns out I was right. Score one for Hana!" "But you know I don't always keep track of time correctly!" Mei says, embarrassed. "Race you to your house!" Hana yells, and starts to run. "Hey, wait!!" Mei shouts back, and sprints to catch up. Hana reaches the house before Mei does. "I win!" Hana calls. "B-" Mei begins to speak, but decides not to. She sighs once more, exhausted from running. "Are you going to have enough energy to garden?" Hana asks. Mei immediately regains her cheerful spirit and personality. "Of course! I always have enough energy for gardening!" Hana, a bit surprised, responds, "I can tell..." Mei and Hana are talking while gardening, when the doorbell rings. Mei goes to see who it is, and she discovers it's Hana's mom, Suzume. Mei dashes back to the garden. "Hana!" she whispers. "Yea--" Hana's cut off by Mei putting her hand around her lips. "Shh... Your mom is here." Just then, Hana jumps up and races to the front door. "Wait!" Mei calls, but Hana is already being yelled at. "Hana! Why didn't you come to me first?" Suzume asks, with anger in her voice. "Um, I'm sorry! I forgot!" Hana gulps, a bit nervous. "You should know what I tell you. I don't need you getting captured or hurt, okay?" "Yes... mom." Hana replies. She starts to walk away. "Sorry, Mei, I have to go," she shouts, in an upset tone. "See you later, Hana." Mei walks back to the garden, and lets out a sigh. "I wish she didn't have to leave." Little did Mei realize the adventure she was going to wind herself into as the blue and white fairy spots her from a distance. "Ah, Saki!" A woman called out to her as she was walking around Hyakka. "Oh, Tanaka-san!" Mei rushes over. "It slipped from my mind! What is it today?" "I need you to take this over to, Himura Yua, please. It was supposed to go to her." The woman, Tanaka Kaede, smiles as Mei responds, "Oh, sure! I also love visiting Himura-san, since I never see her! Thank you!" Mei calls as she walks. "Thank you too!" the woman calls back. Mei starts jogging, saying hello to everyone that she sees. "Hello!" she would say, and they'd respond, "Hi there, Saki!" Saki was Mei's nickname, since her passion was all things flowers. She eventually reached Yua's house. She rang the doorbell, and Yua appeared. "Saki-chan! Glad to see you!" Yua smiled. "You too, Yua-san! You see, Tanaka-san asked me to deliver this to you." Mei held out the lavender bag decorated with a white flower ribbon. "Ah, thank you! I'm very glad I got to see you!" Yua said. "Same with you! Have a nice day~!" Mei bolted off, feeling very happy. Yua smiled and went inside her home. Mei passed by Kaede's house, and called out, "All done! She was very happy!" "Good to hear, thank you!" Kaede called back. "Tell your mother I said hello." "Got it!" Mei yells. Mei continued to go around the town of Hyakka and help out. She always loved to help her friends, as well as her neighbors and aquaintances. She then sits down on her porch. She sighs. "That was hard work for today!" She looks at the beautiful nature around her. Mei beams with happiness. "Hello~ru?" A young, cute voice says. Mei looks around. "Who said that?" She asks out loud. "Over here~ru!" A nervous Mei followed the voice to her backyard, where a plush toy was at. It looked like a fairy someone would create. But all of a sudden, it jumped up, saying, "You made it~ru!" Mei, picking up the "toy", suddenly jumps. "''You ''were the voice? But how can you speak? Who are you anyways?" The plush jumps out of Mei's hands and lands next to her. Mei, sitting on her knees, listens as the fairy introduces itself. "I'm Petal, a fairy from a place called the Tree of Hearts! The Tree of Hearts is where everyone's Heart Flowers grow. They represent a person's heart, and if it's wilting, they're falling into despair! The Tree of Hearts has been damaged, so I came to the town of Hyakka to find two girls to transform into the 105th generation of Pretty Cure!" Mei stares blankly, then finally speaks, "Why were you calling out to me then?" "Because I think you might be a Pretty Cure!" "A Pretty Cure? What's that?" "Pretty Cure is the legendary warriors that save the world from despair and darkness! They are normal girls who recieve items to transform and battle against the forces of evil!" "Really?" Mei, intrigued, asks, "But why me?" "You seem like a perfect fit! You're kind, caring, sweet, brave, and love flowers, which probably means you'll become a flower Pretty Cure!" "Neat! But do Pretty Cures have any special names?" Mei asks. "Well, each Pretty Cure name starts with Cure. You add in the second part, like, for example, Cure Glow, or Cure Happy!" "What would my name be?" "Well, I think you can create a nice one!" Petal says. She then freezes. "Oh no!" "What is it?" Mei asks, worried. "A Heart Flower is wilting! We have to hurry!" Petal dashes ahead of Mei. "Wait up!!" Mei runs behind her. The two go to the central area of the town, to find a girl approaching Hana. The mysterious girl is surprised for a moment, then smiles. "Perfect..." "Perfect?" Hana says, worried. "Stay right there!" The girl jumps backwards. "Bloom, the flower of despair! Taishoku!" Hana cried out, but suddenly collapsed in front of Mei. "Hana! Hana! Are you okay?" Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! transcripts Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Episode Transcripts